


Important Intimidation Technique

by Tortellini



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ax observes a rather odd human technique from Marco, of course, and immediately decides to try it out in battle. What's the worst that could happen?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill/Marco (Animorphs)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Important Intimidation Technique

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill was...bored. Yeah. And it was kind of a nice feeling, in a weird way. To be able to relax lazily with a few of his friends, and just for the briefest of moments not worry about genocide? It was a rare moment these days. 

Rachel was flipping through a book. Marco was lounging against a tree bothering her. And Ax, in his regular Andalite form, was watching the two of them, sort of out of focus. The sun felt nice on his back, and there was a little breeze, and--

Marco brought him out of himself. 

"And sometimes you just gotta..." 

Ax watched Marco with all of his eyes scrunched slightly. On his other side Rachel's eyes actually widened. 

"Oh my god, Marco, don't you fucking dare--"

Marco did something that Ax didn't actually understand just then. He crooked one of his short human arms and ducked his head underneath. It was almost like a human sneeze. This wasn't something that Ax himself was particularly familiar with since he had no regular mouth. No need to sneeze. But no sound came out of Marco's mouth. 

<Marco,> Ax said. <What is it that you just did?>

"Don't encourage him, Ax." Rachel said in a long-suffering voice. 

But Marco's face absolutely lit up. And it was then that maybe Ax should've took that as a sign of something. After all, he knew him pretty well by then. He didn't even have an excuse. "It’s called dabbing."

"Marco--" Rachel tried. He ignored her and kept going.

"It’s a VERY important human gesture. People frequently do it to intimidate their enemies."

Ax nodded thoughtfully. <Thank you for telling me.>

On the inside thought--he secretly thought humans were weird.

* * *

And then everything went to hell the next time they faced off with Visser Three. 

I mean, that was bound to happen, to be totally fair. Battles were never easy even when you had the power to morph. Sometimes there were serious casualties. After all they were all young, and there were only six of them, standing against a whole army of multiple species. 

<HEY VISSER ASSHOLE,> Ax snarled, raising his powerful Andalite tail. 

<Who taught Ax how to swear?> Jake wondered in his tiger morph. Rachel said nothing. 

<...GUESS WHAT.>

And then Ax dabbed. 

And Marco _screamed_ in glee. 

(The others screamed for other reasons). 


End file.
